1. Field of the Present Description
The present description relates to methods and system for mounting objects to polymeric membranes.
2. Description of Related Art
Various applications exist in which a polymeric membrane may be placed over a surface. For example, it may be desirable to provide a polymeric membrane as a roofing material. That is, a polymeric membrane may be applied to an outer surface of a building structure, such as a roof, to protect the structure from the environment.
While the mounting system of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.